Poseidoness/Companion
Poseidoness is an boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party due to a misunderstanding. Recruitment Defeat her in battle, then return with Kraken in the party to recruit her. Biography One of the Guardians of the Directions, she resides in her Northern Undersea Temple. When Luka and the party reach for, she mistakes their intent as either to take the silver orb or mocking with her a story about a talking squid, and fights the party. Afterwards, she admits that she cannot help Kraken out of her sealed form, but gives the silver orb to the party as she has a feeling the party needs it more than her. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am the Queen of the Northern Seas... Taste the full extent of my powers!" "The genes of countless marine organisms dwell within my body. Witness the full extent of that power!" "These crab scissors and octopus tentacles are not decorations... All of them are my weapons!" "Ever since Kraken's disappearance, I have also been responsible for the Southern Sea's duties. It's very tiring..." "I am effectively an ally of the Navy led by Leviathan. Because I am also someone who protects the law of the sea..." "I shall hold down anyone who reaches for the Orb!" "I will protect the order of the sea!" "There were signs of a struggle in the Undersea Temple of the south. Someone has defeated Kraken..." "I would like to go drinking with Kraken after all this time, but... Where on earth has she gone?" "Scoundrels shall have their semen thoroughly wrung!" "This coral is quite valuable..." (+1 Ocean Coral) "Spend this money wisely..." (+ 4250G) "Do you ever have situations like running out of MP...?" (+ 1 Miracle Drug) "Could you give me that squid? Perhaps it may be my friend who has disappeared..." (Give 1 Squid) *Yes - "It's different... Well, it will make a fine dish for tonight's sake." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Answer me, Kraken! Is that you? Or is that just a squid?" "Won't you give me some gold? This month has been rather difficult..." (Give 2550G) *Yes - "Well, I should thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "So, my hungry days continue..." *Not enough money - "...Hmm, you're also having difficulties." "Could you give me that dried squid? Perhaps it may be my friend who has disappeared..." (Give 1 Dried Squid) *Yes - "It's different... Well, it will make a fine dish for tonight's sake." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Answer me, Kraken! Is that you? Or is that just a squid?" "The luminescent phenomena, the rising of deep sea fish, the proliferation of deformed fish, and the widespread death of whales... What in the world is happening?" *The erosion of Chaos - "I do not know the exact details... but it appears that ruin is imminent. And you are confronting it." (+10 Affinity) *The prelude to a big earthquake - "There have been several large earthquakes up until now. However, these omens are on a completely different scale..." *The end of the world - "Are you suggesting these are signs of the end? But this is no laughing matter..." "For what purpose do you want the Orb...?" *To reach the Monster Lord's Castle - "You intend to defeat the Monster Lord...? You are very courageous..." (+10 Affinity) *To sell it for a high price - "You brute... You shall perish here!" (-5 Affinity) *I didn't want it in the first place - "What...? Then what is the meaning of this fight...?" "Kraken, the Queen of the Southern Seas, is missing. Do you know of her whereabouts...?" *She became a dried squid - "Who turned her into a dried squid...? When you said that, I suddenly felt hungry." (+10 Affinity) *She's dead - "Do not spout such nonsense, fool!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't know - "I see... I do not know either." "It appears someone named Black Alice has her sights on the underwater... I sense only wicked intentions from her." *I agree - "Your perception of good and evil seems accurate. She will surely bring evil to this world." (+10 Affinity) *She's not wicked - "You seem to lack an eye for good and evil..." (-5 Affinity) *Black Alice will be sleeping next to me - "You cherish your life, hero..." "The current Monster Lord... What do you think of Her Majesty, Alipheese the 15th?" *She's suspicious - "Indeed... Her behavior is incredibly strange." (+10 Affinity) *She is a worthy Monster Lord - "Can you tell from a human perspective...? I do not understand at all..." *I'm the Monster Lord - "Are you certain...? The water pressure must be taking its toll on your brain..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Poseidoness: "There have been many people stealthily chewing on my legs... Just the other day, my crab claws were eaten." With Sakura: Sakura: "Those octopus tentacles look really tasty..." Poseidoness: "Don't look at me with that gaze..." Sakura: "The crab claws also look like they're stuffed full of meat..." Poseidoness: "I said stop looking at me..." With Ocean: Poseidoness: "Manta... You aren't raising havoc around the sea, are you?" Ocean: "I'm a gentle monster, Queen of the Northern Seas. I wish for the seas to be calm, I won't devastate them." Poseidoness: "So you won't get into fights with the Narwhal again?" Ocean: "The Narwhal and I are the rivals of the sea... Even if you are the Queen of the Northern Seas, I can't just surrender to her!" Poseidoness: "Good grief, really... Try not to involve any ships or other creatures in your rivalry." With Kraken: Poseidoness: "Would you like to go out for a drink right now, Kraken?" Kraken: "Sounds good to me!　*glug* *glug* *glug*" Poseidoness: "Waaahaahaahaa!　*glug* *glug* *glug*..." Kraken: "*glug* *glug*...Urp!" Poseidoness: "Ueehhh!" Kraken: "Ueehhh!" With Zenovia: Poseidoness: "Zenovia... The former ruler of the deep sea has truly returned." Zenovia: "I have no intention of returning to my former position. I'm only helping to save the world..." Poseidoness: "If so, that is regrettable... I thought my burden would become a little lighter." Zenovia: "You and Kraken...along with the Navy, are enough. It is not a place for someone who has crawled out from their grave after so long." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Poseidoness: "My brethren of the sea are deeply troubled by my harshness..." Poseidoness is complaining to herself... happens 2nd Action: Poseidoness: "The Queen of the Northern Seas shall bring order to this battle!" Poseidoness tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening..." happens 3rd Action: Poseidoness: "Hmph!!" Poseidoness gets psyched up! gains bonus attack for next turn 4th Action: Poseidoness: "Haaaah!!" uses Tentacle Flail 5th Action: Poseidoness: "There is plenty of seafood. More than half of it is taken from my body..." Poseidoness presents a gift! Paella) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Royalty Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2